


Taking Care of You

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Iris is at home after being injured during a Meta-Human attack. Of course Barry refuses to leave her side while he spends the entire day fussing over her.





	Taking Care of You

If there’s one thing Barry loves about Iris is how brave she is.

He’s the one with superpowers, and a supersuit to protect him, and a team of people at Star Labs to help him defeat every foe yet he will never match her bravery.

Iris West is the one who throws herself in the path of bullets for a story. Who will run into a burning building if someone inside needs help. Who will let Meta-humans chase after her to help the team capture them.

Problem is Iris doesn’t have superpowers or a supersuit. And even though the Star Labs team has her back it isn’t enough to protect her all the time.

Which is how they found themselves in this current predicament. Iris sitting on their couch recently from the hospital with her left arm in a sling and cracked ribs. All of this because Iris had throw herself in the line of fire to protect a civilian from a Meta-human.

Barry had arrived seconds in time to save Iris but not soon enough to prevent any injuries.

Seeing Iris get hurt gutted him. Made him feel like wearing The Flash suit was a complete joke if he couldn’t protect the woman he loved the most. For days all he could think about all the times he’d been too slow to save Iris. The glass shard in her chest. Evil Speedsters inches away from touching her. All of his past failures bubbling to the surface of his subconscious.

“Barry,” Iris’s dark eyes stared directly at him. “Stop brooding.”

“I’m not brooding,” Barry protested even though he totally was.

“Uh huh,” Iris rolled her eyes and went back to typing on her laptop.

“Can I get you anything?” Barry asked his body itching to do something, anything. “Are you cold? Do you need a blanket? What about food can I get you any food? Are you comfortable on the couch do you want to go lie down on the bed?”

“Barry slow down,” Iris laughed in amusement. “You don’t need to fuss over me.”

“But I want to,” Barry said earnestly. “Besides the doctor said you need to take it easy which means I’m at your command.”

“When aren’t you at my command?” Iris teased but Barry knew it to be absolutely true. There was very little he wouldn’t do if Iris asked him to.

“I suppose I’m a little hungry,” Iris said closing the laptop. “I’d love a coffee too.”

Barry zipped out of their living room at lighting speed before reappearing seconds later. He handed Iris a croissant from her favorite bakery along with a cup of coffee from Jitters.

“Thank you babe,” Iris went for the coffee first. She took a big swig before pulling back with her face wrinkled in disgust.

“This is decaf,” Iris grumbled. “You know I hate decaf on principle alone.”

“You can’t have any caffeine,” Barry said firmly. “Not when you’re recovery. Really I should make you drink a fruit smoothie or a orange juice. You know something healthy.”

“Ugh no,” Iris cringed. “I’ll stick with my fake coffee.”

“We’ll see,” Barry bent down to press a kiss to Iris’s forehead. “I’ll have you drinking a nutrient packed smoothie in no time.”

“You’re going to be like this all day aren’t you?” Iris playfully scowled up at him. “Fussing over me.”

“Yep,” Barry grinned down at her, “Now where did we land on getting you a second blanket?”

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hours later Barry found Iris attempting to take a bath without asking for his help.

“What are you doing?” Barry stood in the doorway to the bathroom frowning at Iris. His arms crossed over his chest while he watched Iris dressed in a purple bathrobe straining to bend down to grab her bath-salts.

“I need to bathe Barry,” Iris insisted. “It’s been two days since I took one and I still smell like hospital. You know how much I hate that.”

Barry felt his anger loosen at those words. He did know how much Iris hated the smell of hospitals. How it brought on bad memories of his nine month long coma and her mother’s sickness. But still, she should have asked for help.

“Well you can’t take a bath by yourself,” Barry walked into the bathroom. “You have a sprained wrist and broken ribs remember? You probably shouldn’t be taking a bath alone yet.”

“Why Barry Allen,” Iris lifted an eyebrow in amusement. “Are you suggesting you give me a sponge bath?”

“It would be the best option considering the situation,” Barry noted.

“And you can handle that?” Iris countered.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to?” Barry bristled at what she was insinuating.

Iris gave him a knowing look while a mischievous smile crossed her lips.

“I’m simply doubting your ability to remain clinically detached babe,” Iris laughed softly.

“Iris I’m a scientist,” Barry reminded her. “I know how to detach emotionally.”

“If you say so,” Iris said with a amused lilt in her voice.

“I’m not a hormone ridden thirteen year old boy anymore,” Barry insisted. “I can see you naked without getting excited.”

“Uh huh,” Iris said not sounding too convinced.

Barry gave her what he thought was his best ‘withering stare’ but all it did was make her laugh.

Not the reaction he was hoping for.

Though to be honest even in the middle of an argument seeing her laugh made something warm spread through him.

Despite her lack of faith in him Iris readily sat down on the edge of the bathtub when prompted. Her dark brown eyes tracking Barry’s movements while he gathered up the supplies he needed. A large bowl that he filled up with warm water and put in Iris’s favorite lavender bath salts and lastly a soft cloth.

“Okay I’m ready,” Barry sat down next to her and turned towards her. “You may disrobe now.”

“Whatever you say nurse Barry,” Iris grinned while Barry tried very hard not to react to the suggestive tone in her voice.

With her one good hand Iris undid the sash of her bathrobe. After a little struggle Iris was able to part the material and rolled it off her shoulders leaving her completely naked from the waist up.

Barry swallowed thickly at the sight of so much bare brown skin. After years together you’d think Barry would have developed a immunity at the sight of Iris’s naked body. But nope, Barry could feel all his blood rushed downwards. His eyes sweeping hungrily across her body. Her slim shoulders. The curve of her waist. His eyes landed on her breasts because god did she have amazing breasts. Beautifully shaped and perky that fit perfectly in his hands.

Barry knew from past experiences that her brown skin would be silky and soft to the touch. Even without his hands on her Barry could feel the heat of her body. Could practically taste of the salt of her skin.

Barry would have been consumed with desire if he didn’t eventually glance down to her left side. The side where Iris cracked a rib on impact when she was thrown into a wall by the meta-human. Angry red and purple bruises marred her perfect skin. A physical reminder on her body that he had failed to save her.

“Barry…” Iris’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see her looking at him with concern. The spark of amusement gone from her eyes as the tension between them shifted with Barry’s changed mood. Barry had to look away from her, to busy himself with getting the cloth wet or he’d do something ridiculous like apologize once again for not saving her.

He knew Iris was hurt but seeing it made the reality sharper and harder to bear.

To keep himself occupied Barry got to work. Gently he ran the cloth across Iris’s skin. The heady smell of lavender was filling the room. The cloth leaving behind trails of water on her soft skin. Barry tried to concentrate but he couldn’t help but watch Iris’s eyes flutter close and a soft moan.

“That feels amazing,” Iris murmured. “I wouldn’t mind you keep on doing this after I get better.”

A small smile crossed Barry’s lips at her subtle reminder. That her pain was only temporary and she would get better. Till then Barry was determined to do everything he could to make her as comfortable as possible.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After her bath Iris had insisted in being dressed in a pair of Barry’s sweats and his old Central-U sweatshirt. Her petite body swimming in the extra amount of material. The pant legs needing to be rolled up three times in order for her to walk without tripping.

After a little protest Iris finally relented at Barry’s insistence to sit down on the couch. She even allowed Barry to wrap a couple blankets around her. Once satisfied that Iris was comfortable Barry headed to the kitchen to make dinner. The plan was to make chicken noodle soup from scratch. An old West family recipe that Iris would make when anyone felt under the weather. His plan went awry when he managed to burn his attempt despite there only being chicken stock and boiling water in the pot.

Reluctantly Barry ordered from Madam Chows but drew the line at getting any greasy foods like spring rolls or deep friend almond chicken.

“You’re such a tyrant,” Iris had stared mournfully at her steamed cooked vegetables and plain white rice. “You’re suppose to treat a person if they’re not feeling well.”

“Nice try,” Barry heaped more broccoli on Iris’s plate even though she detested the vegetable. “You’ll take longer to heal if you eat fatty foods.”

“But I’d be happier,” Iris grumbled while poking her dinner with her chopsticks.

Barry had kept on her to eat most of her dinner. Especially the broccoli which she called disgusting tasting little trees.

Once they both finished their meal Barry stood his ground on Iris taking her pain meds.

“I hate taking those,” Iris whined. “They make me sleepy and disoriented.”

“Exactly,” Barry held out a glass of water and two blue pills in his hands. “You need sleep to heal. You barely had an hour of sleep last night.”

“I didn’t think you know about that,” Iris mumbled and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Of course I know,” Barry rolled his eyes. “You do this cute snuffling sound when you sleep. Last night you were too quiet.”

“Maybe you should take these damn pills if you were awake all night listening to me not sleeping,” Iris crossed her arms and pouted.

“I’m not the one recovering from serious injuries,” Barry presented the glass of water and pills again but this time closer to Iris.

After Iris took the pills, under protest she reminded him several times, the two of them settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Barry draped his arms across her shoulders while she snuggled into his side. Barry let her pick the movie knowing she’d be asleep before long. Her pick turned out to be a cheesy romantic-comedy she’s seen countless times to the point she knew the lines word for word.

Barry ended up watching Iris more than the movie. Her mouth silently mouthing the lines at her favorite parts. The blue light of the screen flickering across her face. Her body warm and solid against him, a reminder she was safe and whole and still with him.

Half an hour into the movie Iris fell asleep. Her breathing evening out as her body fully relaxed into his. Barry allowed himself a few extra minutes to enjoy their rare moment of peace. Where nothing else but each other mattered. Not his superpowers, or her job, or any of the dangers that lurked around the corners of their life.

Eventually Barry clicked the movie off plunging the room into darkness. Barry gently shifted in order to gather Iris up in his arms. With one arm slipping under her knees while the other arm wrapped around her upper back he lifted her up.

Instinctively Iris curled in closer to him. Her cheek resting against his shoulder, letting out a soft exhale of breath that Barry felt against his neck.

“Is the movie over?” Iris mumbled half asleep, half awake.

“Yes,” Barry started to walk them down the hall to their bedroom. “Go back to sleep.”

“Did they get together in the end?” Iris grinned into his shoulder.

“Yeah, they did.” Barry held her a little tighter.

Carefully Barry deposited Iris on to their bed. He pulled back the comforter then slid her underneath them. He made certain Iris lay on her back as to not put any pressure on her cracked ribs then placed her sprained wrist on her stomach. Satisfied Iris was comfortable Barry moved to the closet to change for bed.

That’s when his cellphone beeped.

Something twinged painfully in his stomach. Without having to look at his phone Barry already knew only STAR Labs would call him this late at night. He had told Cisco earlier today to only call him if it was an 'end of the world’ kind of emergency. He only wanted to focus on Iris getting better today.

Barry answered quickly not wanting to risk waking up Iris. Cisco’s panicked voice came through babbling on about a Meta-human leaving a trail of destruction in downtown Central City and the team didn’t know how to stop it and Wally needed help. As Barry listened to Cisco he felt the familiar tug of war in his heart.

His city needed him to be the Flash.

Iris needed him to be her boyfriend.

In this case Barry knew he didn’t have a choice. Not when innocent lives were in danger. And he knew Iris would kick his behind if he didn’t suit up and save the day.

'I don’t mind sharing you,’ he could hear Iris’s voice in his head. 'The city needs their hero.’

“Okay I’ll be there in a minute,” Barry said before he hung up the phone.

Barry walked back over to their bed. Iris washed in a soft bronze light from the street lamp outside their window. Her chest rising and falling in her deep sleep. Head turned towards Barry’s side of the bed exposing her long neck.

Careful not to wake her Barry climbed into their bed. His body settling inches away from her. Still Iris stirred in her sleep, a soft snuffling sound escaping her as she buried her face further into the pillow. The affection Barry felt for her in that moment overwhelmed him. How through the years she remained his entire world.

Barry shifted closer to her. His hand lightly placed on her hip. Quietly Barry moved to press his forehead against Iris’s. A simple contact of skin to skin between them.

After taking a deep breath Barry softly whispered “I got to go now, okay? But I’ll be home soon. I love you. So much.”

Barry pressed a reverent kiss to Iris’s forehead then disappeared in a shower of red lighting.

“Love you too,” Iris mumbled in her sleep before throwing an arm out to bring Barry’s pillow closer to her.


End file.
